Green Snakes
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Green Snakes est un groupe de rock, dont Draco est le guitariste. Harry, son petit-ami, compose et écrit les chansons du groupe. Pour le moment peu connu des Etats-Unis, Green Snakes compte bien s'étaler sur le devant de la scène ! Mais alors, que se passera-t-il ? UA.


Bonjour à tous !

Quoi, comment ça, une nouvelle fiction ? Ahahah, si vous saviez, ça fait des années qu'elle me tourne dans la tête, celle-ci.

C'est une Drarry (on change pas les habitudes) et un Univers Alternatif. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, parce qu'elle m'enthousiasme beaucoup ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis croustillants !

* * *

The Green Snakes.

Prologue.

« Bravo les gars, vous avez fait du bon boulot, déclara Seamus Finnigan en serrant la main de Draco Malfoy avec un sourire.

- Merci de nous avoir accueillis, Seam' ! Répondit Blaise Zabini, et Finnigan hocha la tête avant de s'en aller.

- Bon, on remballe » déclara ensuite Théodore Nott, une cigarette dans la bouche.

Draco, le guitariste, posa sa bière sur l'enceinte sur laquelle il était négligemment assis, Pansy Parkinson, la chanteuse, souffla bruyamment en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et rebelles, Blaise, le bassiste, et Théodore, écrasèrent respectivement leurs cigarettes dans un gobelet en plastique puis commencèrent à ranger leur matériel.

« Seam' m'a dit qu'on pouvait revenir la semaine prochaine, fit Théo' en enroulant un long câble noir, une nouvelle cigarette dans la bouche.

- Ça fait deux mois qu'on joue ici et qu'il nous dit la même chose chaque semaine, rigola Draco en rangeant sa guitare un peu usée dans sa housse.

- C'est sympa à lui » fit remarquer Pansy en mettant son micro dans une mallette en mousse, et tout le monde l'approuva.

La journée s'était, en somme, plutôt bien déroulée, pensa Draco en éteignant les enceintes. Il but une gorgée de sa bière. Le matin, ils avaient commencé à rédiger une nouvelle chanson dans leur studio improvisé, et l'après-midi, ils étaient allé répéter dans le pub de Seamus Finnigan, le « Sweet Rock » puis, après être rentrés se préparer, étaient venus jouer ici, à la suite d'autres groupes. Le public les aimait bien, mais les Green Snakes n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de démarrer une véritable carrière.

Cela faisait désormais deux ans qu'ils avaient créé ce groupe de rock et jouaient ensemble. Ils avaient pas mal de chansons et joué dans plusieurs concerts de rues et de pubs, mais rien de vraiment concret.

« Pourquoi on irait pas boire un coup ? Proposa Pansy en enfilant sa veste en cuir élimée.

- Oh non, moi j'suis crevé, souffla Théo'.

- Ouais, moi aussi, suivit Blaise.

- Je viens avec toi » sourit Draco.

Pansy sourit, ses lèvres maquillées d'un rouge pétard s'étirant magnifiquement. Elle s'accrocha au bras du blond aux yeux gris et ils partirent tous les deux, alors que les deux autres rentraient à la maison, où ils retrouvèrent Harry Potter, le petit-ami de Draco, assis sur leur canapé miteux. La vitre à sa droite était ouverte et les rideaux blancs volaient tels des fantômes dans la pièce éteinte. Harry avait les jambes repliées contre lui et il regardait dans le vide. Tout autour de lui s'étalait un amas de feuilles gribouillées çà et là.

A l'arrivée de Théo' et Blaise, il tourna la tête vers eux.

« Bonne soirée ?

- Un peu, mec, sourit Théo' en s'asseyant à côté de lui, alors qu'il tirait une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

- Seamus vous a de nouveau proposé de jouer la semaine prochaine ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Ouais » rigola Blaise en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du brun aux yeux verts.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et recracha la fumée qu'il avait avalée en un souffle.

« Draco et Pansy ne sont pas avec vous ? Finit-il par demander.

- Non, Pans' et lui voulaient aller boire un coup, tu les connais. »

Harry hocha la tête et ne dit rien.

« T'aurais dû venir, le public a adoré le solo que tu as composé à Draco et la chanson _Lulls Me_ ! S'enthousiasma Théo'. Je te jure, j'étais en transe et Draco s'éclatait littéralement !

- Vraiment ? J'étais fatigué.

- Pourquoi t'es encore debout alors ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pas trouvé le sommeil.

- T'as fait quoi, du coup ?

- J'ai composé le refrain de _To Death, _mais j'suis pas très sûr du résultat.

- Déconne pas, t'écris de superbes chansons, Potter ! »

Le brun sourit devant le regard incrédule de Blaise et attrapa sa guitare sèche à côté du canapé. Il s'assit en tailleur et commença à jouer ce qu'il avait composé, sa cigarette en bouche. Les accords emplirent la pièce auparavant silencieuse et ils écoutèrent religieusement ce que jouait le brun. A la fin, Harry posa sa guitare, griffonna autre chose sur une feuille et soupira en s'adossant au canapé.

« Moi j'aime bien, peut-être qu'on pourrait, par exemple, baisser les accords de la fin, pour repartir plus calmement sur le couplet trois, dit Théo.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais.

- Bon les gars, moi je vais me coucher ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! » Déclara Blaise en se levant et en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux qui restaient rirent puis demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes, somnolant un peu, jusqu'à ce que Théo' aille lui aussi se coucher.

Harry, seul, soupira puis se leva et se dirigea vers le petit balcon qui surplombait Bekerley. Dehors, le ciel n'était pas couvert et la nuit engloutissait la ville éclairée. Un bruit de serrure le fit se retourner et Draco pénétra dans l'appartement. Sans bruit, il déposa sa veste noire et dirigea vers Harry avec un sourire, qui était de nouveau tourné vers l'extérieur. Le blond prit le brun par la taille, par derrière et posa son menton sur son épaule, taquinant son oreille de son nez. Ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux épaules chatouillèrent le cou d'Harry et il frissonna puis se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Tu vas bien ? Souffla le blond.

- Oui.

- C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été là, ce soir... »

Harry rit.

« Blaise et Théo m'ont dit la même chose. Il paraît que vous avez fait sensation. Pansy n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle est partie avec Mike. »

Mike était le petit-ami de Pansy depuis deux semaines. Harry soupira. Elle changeait presque tous les mois...

« Et si on allait se coucher ? Je suis complètement mort.

- Tu as de la chance, moi je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ? Suggéra Draco avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Tu serais apte à ça, vraiment ? Le taquina Harry.

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ? »

Le blond lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille en l'entraînant vers leur soir-là, Draco lui fit l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, puis ils tombèrent endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
